A Thousand Years ♥
frame|left|Google Status: In Arbeit Hier is mal wieder die Lia (Finchel Girl 97) mit einer neuen FF an Bord !! Achtung '''bei dieser FF sucht Lia '''3 Gute Freundinnen !! Die mitmachen wollen!! Ihr könnt euch bewerben indem ihr mir eine schöne Nachricht / Bewerbung hinterlässt! Freu mich auf euch :) LG Lia ♥ Hab euch lieb ♥ 'Wenn alles anders kommt....' Lias Sicht: Wie jeden Morgen machte ich mich fertig...... es war der 14 Februar.....Valentinstag.....ich hatte weder Date noch eine Beziehung......warum brauchte man den Tag überhaupt ?? Was hatte man denn überhaupt davon....??? Mein Handy vibrierte...Inzwischen bin ich 23 und hab alles abgeschlossen. Das einzige was ich nicht habe, ist ein Mann. Ich gehe in mein Büro. Bonnie an der Information grüßt mich freundlich. Sekunden später platzt auch schon Mary rein. "Lia. Du hast gleich einen Termin." sagt sie lächelnd. Ich nicke. Seit mein Liebesleben den Bach runter geht, bin ich jetzt Hochzeitsplanerin. Anderen bei dem schönsten Moment des Lebens zu unterstützen. Es klopft. Da ich aus den Fenster sehe erkenne ich nicht, wer das Büro betritt. Es ist meine Freundin Quinn. Wir kennen uns schon seit 2 Jahren. "Hallo Lia. Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht zu sehr überrascht!" sagte Quinn mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. "Wie meinst du das denn?" fragte ich verwirrt. "Lia....ich bin verlobt. Seit gestern!" sagt sie lächelnd. Ich umarme sie. "Eigentlich könnte ich sauer auf dich sein. Immerhin hast du es mir bis eben verheimlicht!" antworte ich lachend. "Ich hab das alles verheimlicht, weil ich dich überraschen wollte. Er ist einfach nur der Wahnsinn. Wir kennen uns schon seit 3 Monaten und...ich bin einfach so glücklich!" sagt Quinn. "Weißt du was....ich nehme mir jetzt frei...und wir gehen gemeinsam Essen!" sage ich. "Du bist einfach die Beste !" sagte Quinn und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich schnappe meine Schlüssel und Tasche und wir machen den Abgang. Quinn´s Sicht: thumbImmer wieder starre ich auf den Ring, den ich seit gestern an meinem Finger trage. Lia scheint sich wirklich für mich zu freuen. Mary hatte mir extra den schnellsten Termin gegeben. In einem Monat wäre dann also meine Hochzeit. Ich war so aufgeregt. Lia war einfach immer für mich da. "Ich kanns gar nicht fassen Quinn!" sagte Lia und drückte meine Hand."Glaubst du etwa ich?" fragte ich sie aufgeregt. "Und wann lerne ich deinen Verlobten kennen?" fragte Lia mit einem lächeln. "Bald. Ich denke ihr werdet euch super verstehen!" sagte ich. Lia starrte wieder auf ihren Teller. Ich erhielt eine süße SMS von meinem Schatz. I Love you Quinn! Mein Herz kribbelte wieder. Erst jetzt merkte ich, das Lia ihre Sachen bereits zusammen suchte. "Du willlst schon gehen ?" fragte ich sie erstaunt. "Quinn. Es ist Valentinstag, schon vergessen ? Du solltest deinen Tag mit deinem Verlobten genießen!" sagte sie lächelnd. Sie tat mir Leid. Auch wenn sie mir immer erzählte, sie wäre zufrieden mit ihrem Leben als erfolgreiche Geschäftsfrau, glaubte ich ihr nicht. Für sie ging immer alles nur um den Erfolg. Früher hatte sie das anscheinend nie so gesehen. Das hab ich von Mary. Mary, Bonnie, Jj und Lia waren nämlich alle auf der gleichen Schule, im Vergleich zu mir. "Na gut. Ich schick dir meinen Verlobten morgen vorbei!" sagte ich und umarmte sie. Lia´s Sicht: "Die Adoption...und so!" murmelt Bonnie glücklich. Bonnie und Britt sind schon seit der High School zusammen und bald haben sie eine Tochter. Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, ich hätte auch gerne wieder eine Beziehung. "Tja, bald bekommt auch Familie Evans Nachwuchs!" sagt Jj glücklich. Familie Evans...bekommt Nachwuchs! "Momentmal..du du bist schwanger!" platze ich raus. Jj nickt stolz und umarmt mich fest. Alle haben sowas wie eine Familie. Mary und ich sind die einzigen, die weder Mann noch Kinder haben....und Quinn natürlich. Aber Quinn heiratet bald und Mary hat seit kurzen wieder Kontakt zu Mike..ihrer ersten großen Liebe. "Der Verlobte erwartet dich schon!" sagt Mary. "Alles klar!" sage ich. Ich schnappe meinen Kaffe und steuerte auf mein Büro zu. "Entschuldigung. Musste noch etwas erledigen!" sagte ich und schloss die Tür. Quinns Verlobter, schien aufzustehen, leider knaltte er voll gegen mich, wodurch mein Kaffe auf seinem Hemd landete. Schnell kramte ich nach einem Taschentuch und rubbelte so gut es ging, doch leider wurde der Fleck, eher größer als kleiner. "Sorry!" sagte ich und lächelte den Typ an. Nein. Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein! thumb|left|274px"Das gibt es doch nicht!" meinte der Mann. "Was gibt es nicht?" meinte ich, auch wenn ich wusste das er es war. "Lia. Lia Lehmann!" sagte der Mann. "Sollte ich dich kennen?" fragte ich. Ich wusste das war extrem unhöflich, grade deshalb, weil ich wusste, das er es war. "Ach Lia..so verträumt wie früher!"meinte er lachend. Sein lachen, hatte sich nicht verändert. Er war also Quinns Verlobter. "Finn...?" fragte ich. "Du bist echt. Das bist echt du!" sagte er. "Ja. Das bin ich!" sagte ich. Er umarmte mich sofort. "Wie lange ist das her? 5 Jahre? "fragte er mich. "Könnte passen!" murmelte ich. Ohje. Finn. "Und bist du verlobt?" fragte er mich. "Nein. Ich bin Single!" sagte ich und setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl. "Und du bist verlobt?" fragte ich ihn zum Spaß. "Nein!" sagte er. Ich runzelte mit der Stirn. "Aber Quinn und du seit doch verlobt!" meinte ich. "Achso. Ja. Das ist alles so frisch. Ich kanns immer noch nicht fassen!" meinte er. So verträumt wie früher. "Unsere Zeit, war aber auch schön!" meinte er lächelnd. "Unsere Zeit ist schon lange vorbei Finn!" sagte ich. "Es waren 3 schöne Jahre!" meinte er. "Also in einem Monat ist die Hochzeit, wir müssten dann mal langsam anfangen zu planen!" sagte ich leicht wütend. "Lia. Deine eine Kundin schiebt schon wieder Stress!" sagte Mary, die einfach in den Raum platzte. Sie blieb still stehen. "Nein oder? Finn du bist der Bräutigam?" sagte Mary. Ich nahm ihr den Hörer ab. Mary grinste mich an. "Hallo?" fragte ich. "Mein Kleid....es passt nicht!" sagte die Kundin und jammerte mich voll. "Ich bringe es zum Schneider!" sagte ich. Damit legte ich auf. Finn durchstöberte meine Bilder. Ich riss es ihm aus der Hand. Dadurch streiften sich unsere arme und das alt bekannte Kribbeln durchfuhr mich. Ich wusste es. Am liebsten würde ich Quinn sagen, das ich das nicht konnte, aber sie war meine Freundin. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, das Finn und ich auf der High School mal ein Paar waren. Das wir aber nach unseren Abschluss..bzw. er nach den Abschluss mit mir Schluss gemacht hatte. Seit dem hatte ich nur 2 weitere Beziehungen gehabt, die jeweils einen Monat gehalten hatten. "Die Fotos sind doch hübsch!" meinte er. "Du heiratest in einem Monat, bis dahin, haben wir noch ne Menge vor uns!" sagte ich. 'Augen zu und durch !' Mary´s Sicht: Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein. Es war tatsächlich Finn, der Bräutigam von Quinn. Als ich darüber nachdachte, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, das die beiden verlobt sein sollten. Hieß Quinns Freund tatsächlich Finn? "Ciao!" sagte Finn und verließ die Agentur. So wie ich Finn einschätze, hasst er große Feiern. Quinn dagegen....liebt die neusten Trends. "Hey!" sagte Jj die sich den Bauch rieb. "Du wirst nicht glauben, wer der Verlobte von Quinn ist!" sagte ich zu ihr. Im selben Moment kam auch Bonnie, die sich interessiert zu uns setzte. "Wer ?" fragten beide gleichzeitig. Ich schwieg. Dann platzte ich einfach damit raus. "Es ist Finn. Finn Hudson!" sagte ich. Jj´s und Bonnie´s Münder waren weit geöffnet. "Lia´s Finn aus der High School?" fragte Bonnie. "Scheiße. Deswegen hat die grade so scheiß Laune gehabt!" sagte Jj. Oh man. Würde Lia Quinn das erzählen? "Na ?" fragte Lia, die auf uns zukam. "Das war echt grade Finn?" fragte Bonnie Lia. Sie nickte. "Ja..und...habt ihr...euch verstanden?" fragte Jj sie. Lia nickte nur kurz, füllte sich Kaffe nach und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro. thumb|234px"Das gefällt mir gar nicht!" sagte ich. "Ich weiß...er hat sie damals verlassen, wegen seines Stipendiums! Nur deshalb!" sagte Bonnie verärgert. "Wer hat wen verlassen ?" fragte Quinn die plötzlich hinter uns stand. "Niemand!" sagte Jj. Quinn schaute uns an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wo ist Lia? War mein Verlobter schon da?" fragte Quinn. Wir nickten nur und deuteten auf das Büro. Somit ging Quinn in das Büro von Lia und wir waren wieder alleine. "Na Schatz!" sagte Mike. Er begrüßte mich mit einem Kuss auf der Wange. Ich war so froh, das Lia ihn als Tanzlehrer eingestellt hatte, so konnte ich ihn auch während der Arbeit sehen. "Wie gehts?" fragte ich Mike. "Ganz gut. Sehen wir uns nachher?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte und Mike folgte seiner Arbeit und verschwand. Ich war so glücklich seit ich ihn wieder hatte. "Du hast was mit dem...und sagst uns das nichtmal !" sagte Jj. Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde. "Tja. Der Jj-Blick halt....." sagte Jj und grinste mich an. "Sorry...!" sagte ich. Die beiden lächelten nur. Quinn verließ das Büro winkend. Momentmal...was ?? Bonnie´s Sicht: Es war fast so wie damals in der High School, bloß, das wir jetzt alle erwachsen waren. "Bonnie. Du sollst zu Lia!" sagte Jj die mich alamierend ansah. Ich sah sie verwundert an. "Geh schon. Schnell!" sagte Jj und verließ die Agentur. Was hatte sie denn bitte? Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Bürotür. Ich rieb mir die Augen, doch das war kein Irrtum. Lia´s Büro sah schrecklich aus. Überall lagen Zettel. Zerstreut...teilweise sogar zerrissen. "Bonnie...oh...sorry!" sagte Lia, die mich erst jetzt bemerkte. Ihre Augen waren rot. Anscheinend hatte sie geweint. "Lass mich raten. Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt..und sie hat dich überredet die Hochzeit trotzdem zu planen!" sagte ich. Lia stand auf, sammelte die Blätter vom Boden und nickte. "Ich werde das tun müssen. Quinn ist meine Freundin...und für Finn habe ich längst keine Gefühle mehr. Er hat mich damals doch einfach fallen lassen!" sagte Lia. Ich war perplex. Sie steht doch noch auf ihn. Sonst würde sie jetzt nicht so über ihn reden. "Was ist los?" fragte Lia mich verwirrt. "Du hast noch Gefühle für ihn!" sagte ich. Lia schluckte. "Nein Bonnie. Weißt du was....geh einfach schon nachhause....du wolltest das mit der Adoption klären!" sagte sie. "Ich habe Recht. Du hast das nie richtig verarbeitet oder? Du hast nie verarbeitet, das Finn damals mit dir Schluss gemacht hat. An den Tag des Abschlussballs, wegen seines Stipendiums. Den Tag auf den du dich so sehr gefreut hast!" sagte ich. Es war still zwischen uns beiden. Ich hatte sie thumb|272pxverletzt. Die Tür ging auf und Jj stand darin. Sie hielt 2 Kleider in der Luft und schien zu merken, das irgendwas nicht stimmte. "Geh einfach...ist schon ok!" sagte Lia. Ich sah sie an. "Sei einfach ehrlich zu dir selbst!" sagte ich. "Viel Spaß, bei der Adoption!" sagte Lia. Ich ging aus der Tür. Wie konnte man nur so stur sein ? "Morning Sweety!" sagte Britt. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss und fasste ihre Hand. Ich war so froh, das ich glücklich und zufrieden war. "Ich hab schon einen Namen für unsere Kleine!" sagte Britt. "Welchen ?" fragte ich sie. "Unicorn! Der verbindet uns doch" sagte sie. Das war ein toller Name. "Das stimmt!" sagte ich. Gemeinsam überquerten wir die Straße. Hoffentlich hatten wir diesmal Glück und wären bald eine Familie. Jj´s Sicht: Ich sah Bonnie hinterher. Was war das grade? Ein komisches Gefühl ging mir durch den Magen. Bevor ich irgendwas verhindern konnte, übergab ich mich auf den Teppich. "Shit!" sagte ich. Lia sah mich lächelnd an. "Schon ok....!" sagte sie. Sie wählte die Nummer der Reinigungsfirma und bestellte diese in ihr Büro. "Hast du Lust ins Cafe zu gehen?" fragte Lia mich. Ich sah sie verwirrt an. "Du willst mal raus?" fragte ich sie irritiert. Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke von den Garderobenständer und sah mich auffordernd an. "Ich geb einen aus..also kommst du?" fragte sie mich. Ich nickte nur. Ich war vollkommen sprachlos. Niemand bekam sie aus den Büro raus...und von einen auf den nächsten Tag geht sie freiwillig ? "Bring Sam ruhig mit...wenn er auch grade Pause hat!" sagte sie. Ich war total verwundert. Natürlich rief ich meinen Schatz an und wir verabredeten uns für das Starbucks. "Wenn du willst, helf ich dir für das renovieren, für das Babyzimmer!" sagte Lia lächelnd. "Was willst du verbergen Lia?" fragte ich sie. "Gar nichts..fang nicht du auch noch damit an!" sagte Lia. "Womit anfangen?" fragte ich sie. "Das ich noch nicht über Finn hinweg bin. thumb|300pxErst Bonnie..und jetzt auch noch du ?" fragte sie. "Ich....hab nichts dazu gesagt. Aber es könnte passen. Du sagst Quinn nichts...und ich glaube du hast dich gefreut ihn mal wieder zusehen!" sagte ich. Wir betraten das Cafe und Sam winkte uns zu sich. "Hallo Ladys!" sagte er. Ich gab ihn einen Kuss. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden!" sagte Lia nochmal. "Oh du weißt es...danke!" meinte Sam und lächelte. "Ich hab Jj schon gesagt das ich euch gerne helfe, beim renovieren und so!" sagte Lia. Auch Sam schien verwundert. "Ok..das ist nett!" sagte Sam und betrachtete die Karte. Lia´s Sicht: Sam und Jj gingen verliebt und überglücklich aus dem Cafe. Man wurde echt neidisch, wenn man das so sah. Das Gespräch mit Finn war fremd, gleichzeitig aber auch toll gewesen. So wie früher.... ich schloss die Augen und dachte an das erste Treffen mit Finn. Flashback, Lia und Finn - Erste Begegnung: Ich starrte auf das Aufgabenblatt vor mir. Ich ging Aufgabe für Aufgabe durch. Die Bücherrei unserer Schule roch alt, doch irgendwie mochte ich den Duft. Mary tippte mich an. "Was hast du bei Aufgabe 2 raus?" fragte sie mich. "x=15" sagte ich und rechnete die nächste Aufgabe. Jemand öffnete die Tür und kalte Luft kam in die Bibliothek. Aus den Augenwinkel, nahm ich war, wie ein Junge einen Stuhl an unseren Tisch schob und sich zu uns setzte. Ich starrte wieder auf das Aufgabenblatt. Er lächelte Mary an, warscheinlich war er irgendeiner dieser Football Idioten. "Mein Freund und ich geben am Samtag eine Party...habt ihr Lust zu kommen?" fragte er. Jetzt gesellte sich auch ein anderer Junge zu uns. thumb|190px|FinnIch bemerkte aus den Augenwinkel wie Mary ihn anstarrte. "Habt ihr auch einen Namen?" fragte Mary, so selbstbewusst wie immer. "Ich bin Mike!" sagte der Typ der sich auch zu uns gesellt hatte. "Und ich bin Finn" sagte der Typ, der sich den Stuhl geholt hatte. "Schreibt uns die Adresse auf und wir kommen!" sagte Mary. Der Junge, der sich als Finn vorgestellt hatte, schnappte sich meinen Stift aus der Hand. Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Finn kritzelte etwas unleserliches auf ein Stück Papier und reichte ihn Mary. "Das ist mein Stift!" sagte ich verärgert und riss ihn den Stift aus der Hand, wodurch sich unsere Hände berührten. "Hey. Sei doch nicht so zickig!" sagte er. Mary sah mich an. "Besorg dir deinen eigenen Stift oder frag wenigstens, bevor du ihn dir einfach nimmst!" sagte ich. Finn zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Mach doch keinen Drama Lia!" sagte Mary. "Entschuldige das ich meine Aufgaben machen wollte!" sagte ich verärgert und raufte meine Sachen zusammen. Ich warf den Typ einen feindseligen Blick zu und ging in Richtung Tür. "Ich freu mich schon dich auf der Party zu sehen!" sagte Finn. Ich merkte wie mein Herz schneller schlug und ich lächelte. Wieso das denn?? Schnell verschwand ich aus der Tür, dieser Finn sollte sich bloß nichts einbilden! (Flashback Ende) "Wollen sich noch was?" fragte mich eine Stimme. Es war die Bedienung. War ich echt so verträumt? Ich schüttelte mit meinen Kopf und bezahlte die Rechnung. Ich wollte grade aus der Tür gehen, als ich eine bekannte Stimme hörte. thumb|left|322px"Ja. Sie ist nett. Mach dir keine Sorgen...sie...ja ich war da...Ich denke wir verstehen uns auch wenn du nicht da bist" sagte Finn. Wer nicht da ist ??? "Oh hey Lia!" sagte Finn der mich jetzt bemerkt hatte. "Mit wem telefonierst du ? Mit Quinn?? Hast du ihr schon gesagt...das wir uns kennen?" fragte ich ihn. "Nein. Das bleibt unter uns kapiert!" sagte er und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Aber sie ist meine Freundin..!" sagte ich. "Bitte!!" sagte er flehend. "Na schön!" sagte ich. Momentmal...du lässt dir von dem nichts sagen! "Danke!" sagte er erleichtert und umarmte mich. "Du trägst ja nichtmal deinen Verlobungsring!" bemerkte ich spitz und verließ das Cafe. Mir war klar das er mir hinterher sah, doch das war mir egal. Quinn´s Sicht: thumb|348px|Quinn"Das Gespräch zwischen dir und Lia..war also wirklich ok?" fragte ich. "Ja." sagte er. Wieso war er denn so einsilbig??? "Sie fand dich auch sehr nett. Ich bin ja so froh, das du mir diesen Gefallen tust!" sagte ich. "Hör zu..ich muss noch eine Menge erledigen. Wir sehen uns später!" sagte er und legte auf. Wieso benahm er sich so komisch ?? Ich setzte mich auf die große Couch und blätterte durch die Hochzeitsmagazine, die ich mir besorgt hatte. Es sollte exklusiv, elegant, gleichzeitig aber auch im Trend sein. Ich blätterte grade die nächste Seite um, als es klingelte. War er schon da?? Hatte er schon Schluss ?? "Hey!" sagte Lia und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung! Komm rein!" sagte ich und wir setzten uns auf die Couch. "Ich muss mit dir reden!" sagte Lia und nahm meine Hand. "Was gibts??" fragte ich sie glücklich. Sie sah auf den Boden. "Also wegen deines Verlobten!" sagte sie. "Findest du eigentlich das er gut aussieht?" fragte ich sie. "Ja. Er sieht gut aus....besonders die Haare!" sagte Lia verträumt. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Haare ?? "Das war doch wohl ein Scherz oder?" fragte ich lachend. Doch Lia sah mich weiterhin ernst an. Das klingeln meines Handys machte sich nun bemerkbar. "Bitte entschuldige!" sagte ich. Damit verschwand ich in der Küche und nahm das Gespräch entgegen. thumb|left|216px|Santana Google"Hallo?" meldete ich mich. "Quinn...endlich erreiche ich dich....du wirst gleich ausrasten....also setz dich!" sagte die Stimme. "Was ist passiert?" fragte ich. "Sitzt du?" fragte die Stimme. "Jaaa!" sagte ich. "Also...er hat sich für dich entschieden!!! Du bekommst den Auftrag!!!" sagte die Stimme. "Omg..Santana...du bist echt..." sagte ich, bevor ich anfing zu kreischen. "Du hast den Job, morgen 8 Uhr Flughafen !" sagte Santana. "Aber...was ist mit meiner Hochzeit?" fragte ich sie. "Süße. Du bist verlobt...das Shooting geht doch sowieso nur 3 Wochen...dann plant dein Süßer das halt!" sagte sie. "Ich weiß nicht.....!" sagte ich nachdenklich. Konnte ich meinem Schatz wirklich alles alleine überlassen? "Er versteht sich doch gut mit deiner Hochzeitsplanerin! Die machen das schon!" sagte sie. Sie hatte Recht! "Ok...morgen um 8 Uhr am Flughafen!" sagte ich fest überzeugt. "Bis dann!" sagte Santana und legte auf. Lia öffnete jetzt die Tür und ich drückte sie fest. thumb|174px|Quinn"Ich fliege morgen zu den Malediven!!!" sagte ich überdreht. Lia´s Mund stand jetzt weit offen. "Was ist dann mit der Hochzeit...begleitet dich dein Verlobter?" fragte Lia mich. "Nein. Die Hochzeit plant er mit dir. Da kann doch nichts schief gehen. Du machst deinen Job super und er wird dir helfen!" sagte ich und hüpfte auf und ab. Lia nickte nur mit den Kopf. "Bitte schmeiß das jetzt nicht hin. Bitte plane meine Hochzeit!" sagte ich und setzte meinen Dackelblick auf. "Quinn..ich weiß nicht...ich denke du solltest sie planen. Man heiratet doch nur einmal!" sagte Lia. "Du kannst das!" sagte ich. Damit schob ich sie aus meinem Loft und schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase. "Nein. Quinn!" sagte Lia und klopfte gegen meine Tür. "Bis in 3 Wochen!" rief ich ihr lachend hinterher. Sie würde das schon machen. Und ich würde in der Zeit bräune tanken und mich auf die Hochzeit vorbereiten. Mit gutem Gewissen zog ich meinen Koffer hervor und sortierte die Klammotten ein, die ich mitnehmen würde. Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, merkte ich, das ich ganz vergessen hatte meinem Schatz bescheid zu sagen, das ich weg war. Seine Betthälfte war unberührt. Anscheinend hatte er mal wieder Überstunden gemacht und somit in der Firma übernachtet. Ich schrieb einen Zettel, den ich ihn in die Küche legte und machte mich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. 'Wenn alle Stricke zu Reißen drohen....' Bonnie's Sicht: Britt und ich hatten es also doch geschafft. Seit gestern waren wir also eine echte Familie. Britt spielt jetzt die Hausfrau und ich gehe weiterhin arbeiten. Doch schon als ich ankam heerschte das komplette Chaos. Am liebsten hätte ich so schnell wie möglich das weite gesucht...aber Mary hatte mich bereits entdeckt. "Und...wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte sie mich. "Super...sie ist erst 2 Jahre alt....wir haben sie Unicorn genannt!" sagte ich. Mary lächelte. "Ich freu mich ja so für euch!" sagte sie. Wir sahen uns um. Überall heerschte Hektik...doch wir plauderten munter weiter. "Was ist eigentlich genau los ?" fragte ich Mary. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Quinn....plant nicht mehr die Hochzeit!" sagte uns Jj die grade ihre Frühstückspause machte und sich zu uns setzte. "Momentmal..hat Lia es ihr etwa erzählt....was mal zwischen ihr und Finn war?" fragte Mary sie. Jj schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...sie hat es versucht..aber wurde andauernd unterbrochen..und jetzt sitzt Quinn im Flugzeug zu den Malediven, weil sie einen neuen Auftrag hat." sagte Jj. Ich begann zu grübeln..."Momentmal..bedeutet das...das Finn..alleine die Hochzeit planen muss?" fragte ich sie. Jj nickte mir zu. Oje...wenn das mal gut geht.... Mary's Sicht: Jj und Bonnie gingen an ihre Arbeit und ich begann die Briefe zu sortieren. Alles Anmeldungen für bestehende Hochzeiten...so ätzend...ich zog einen Brief zu hastig aus der Box, sodass die gesamte Box mit allen Briefen runter fiel. Schnell bückte ich mich um sie aufzuheben. Ich hörte wie sich der Aufzug öffnete und bekam ein Telefonat mit. Irgendwas war daran komisch. "Nein. Quinn ist jetzt auf den Malediven...woher soll ich wissen...wie ihre Traumhochzeit aussieht? Hör zu eigentlich solltest du das alles regeln.....ich hab sowieso keinen Bock diese Sache zu planen...wobei sie mich nichtmal das geringste angeht. Es ist deine Sache.....jetzt komm nicht mit der Sache.....wie soll ich es mit ihr in einen Raum aushalten....ich sehe doch...wie wütend sie auf mich ist! Hör zu...du solltest dich langsam mal entscheiden...thumb|210px|Finn GoogleLia schöpft schon verdacht...gestern hat sie mich gefragt wo der Ring ist.....ja natürlich hab ich mir einen besorgt.....was ist....wenn Quinn das rauskriegt...denkst du die Hochzeit findet dann überhaupt noch statt ? Hör zu...ich bin dein Kumpel....ich helfe dir ja gerne...verdammt nochmal...das geht zu weit....ich...." die Stimme beendete das Telefonat. Ich bückte mich und setzte mich zurück auf meinen Platz. Finn hatte grade vor in Lia' s Büro zu gehen, als ich ihn zu mir rief. Was hatte dieses Telefonat auf sich?? "Du kannst da nicht rein. Lia hat grade eine andere Kundin da drinne" sagte ich zu ihm. Er sah mich an und nickte. "Was hatte dieses Gespräch da eben auf sich ?" fragte ich ihn nicht grade freundlich. Finn schien blass zu werden.....was war denn jetzt los ? "Mary...ich weiß zwar nicht...was du meinst....aber man lauscht nicht bei Fremden Gesprächen, die einen nichts angehen!" sagte er wütend. "Wir kennen uns ...also bist du kein Fremder!" sagte ich. Im selben Moment ging Lia's Büro auf. Die Kundin verließ die Agentur und Lia kam auf uns zu. "Da bist du ja....können wir anfangen ?" fragte sie Finn. Finn nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Lia's Büro. Irgendwas passte da vorne und hinten nicht. Und das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.... Lia's Sicht: thumb|235px|googleFinn sah mich komisch an. Unsicher rutschte er auf seinen Stuhl hin und her. "Ist alles Inordnung?" fragte ich ihn verwirrt. Finn nickte nur. "Also..welche Blumen...mag Quinn ?" fragte ich ihn. Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Du hast ihr doch bestimmt Blumen geschenkt....also welche waren es ?" fragte ich ihn erneut. Finn sah mich an. "Ähm...Rosen...." sagte er unsicher. Ich nickte nur. "Welche Farbe ?" fragte ich. "Ähm...Weiß...und Rot?" sagte er. "War das jetzt ne Frage oder Antwort?" fragte ich ihn. "Antwort!" sagte er. Mir gefiel das gar nicht. "Du siehst nicht fröhlich aus!" stellte ich wohl laut fest, denn er musterte mich kritisch. "Wie gehts dir ?" fragte er mich. Momentmal was ? "Finn was soll das...ich mach hier nur meinen Job!" sagte ich um seiner Frage auszuweichen. Er sah mich wieder so an...so wie damals in der High School und mein Magen spielte verrückt. "Weißt du was...wenn du keine Lust hast...das zu planen dann geh doch....ich kann das auch gerne alleine machen...muss Quinn das dann aber mitteilen!" sagte ich um das Schweigen zu brechen. Er stand auf und verließ mein Büro. Super....und was jetzt ? Ich stand auf und packte meine Unterlagen zur Seite. Als ich grade die Tür öffnen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür bereits. Unsanft fiel ich zu Boden und rieb mir die Stirn. "Ähm...sorry...das war keine Absicht. Hast du dich verletzt ?" fragte mich Finn, der seine Meinung anscheinend überdacht hatte. Das gab garantiert ne Beule.... "Es geht!" sagte ich und stand auf. Finn fuhr mit seinen Finger über die Beule und ich ließ es zu. Er kam mir näher, bis ich etwas auf seinem Ringfinger funkeln sah. Seinen Verlobungsring. "Finn....das geht so nicht!" sagte ich wütend und schnappte meine Tasche ehe ich das Büro verließ. Finn kam hinter mir her geeilt. "Es....es tut mir Leid..Lia warte!!" sagte er und folgte mir zum Aufzug. Jj's Sicht: Lia rannte an mir vorbei und schien mich gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Dicht hinter ihr gefolgt stand Finn, welcher auf sie einredete. Was war denn da los ? Ich schmuggelte mich hinter die Gadrobe. Sie gingen zum Fahrstuhl. thumb|286px|Fahrstuhl"Sorry...das eben hätte ich nicht tun sollen!" sagte Finn und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Was hätte nicht passieren dürfen ? "Du weißt nichtmal was sie für Blumen mag Finn..dabei ist sie deine Verlobte.....wusstest du überhaupt meine Interessen ?? Ich meine das es bei uns nicht geklappt hat ist Schnee von gestern..aber du solltest sie heiraten wenn du den Rest des Lebens glücklich sein willst...sie liebst und schätzt" sagte Lia und wollte in den Fahrstuhl steigen. "Ich werde Quinn sagen ...das ich diese Hochzeit nicht planen kann Finn!" sagte Lia. "Bitte lass es.....sag Quinn es nicht...ich....ich liebe sie...und ich will das machen!" sagte Finn flehend. "Gut....Dann sucht euch gefälligst eine andere Planerin!" sagte Lia, welche nun Tränen in den Augen hatte und in den Fahrstuhl stieg. Was war denn da schon wieder passiert....und überhaupt fand ich das alles komisch..so plant man keine Hochzeit. Geht bald weiter ♥